


Plans Made, Unmade, Then Made Again

by Dreamin



Series: The Adventures of the Two Hearts [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Granada Sherlolly, Marriage Proposal, Older Man/Younger Woman, Victorian (non-TAB) Molly in the Sherlock Holmes (1984) world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Molly's mother has a lot to say about Molly's relationship with Sherlock.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: The Adventures of the Two Hearts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623925
Comments: 20
Kudos: 68





	Plans Made, Unmade, Then Made Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



They were walking arm-in-arm back up Baker Street and were nearly at Molly’s house when she stopped dead, groaning quietly, “Oh God, not now…”

Sherlock looked in the direction of her stare and found a smart-looking carriage waiting in front of the house. _Only one person could elicit that kind of response from her._ “Your mother has come, I take it.”

“Yes, though God knows why,” Molly muttered, then she turned to him. “We should say our goodbyes here, I’m sure you don’t want to be subjected to her any more than I do.”

He smirked. “And leave you to face her alone? Perish the thought.” His expression softened as he gazed at her. “No, my dear,” he murmured as he brought her hand up to kiss her knuckles, “I hope to be at your side through all of life’s joys, pains, and little annoyances.”

Molly beamed at him, her smile brighter than the midday sun, and he wanted nothing more than to kiss her, despite how inappropriate such an action would be. “Thank you, Mr. Holmes.” She took a steadying breath then led him into the house.

Mrs. Turner met them at the door and took their hats and Molly’s shawl. “I tried to turn your mother away, Dr. Hooper, but she insisted on waiting.”

“It’s fine, Mrs. Turner,” Molly said, smiling a bit. “I, of all people, know how hard it is to dissuade my mother from anything. Is she in a good mood?”

“Is she ever?”

“Well,” Sherlock said, smirking, “perhaps the news that her daughter is now off the market will improve things.”

Molly rolled her eyes fondly. “You make me sound like a vacant townhouse, Mr. Holmes.”

“If I had my way,” he said, grinning at her, “you’d be occupied soon enough.”

Mrs. Turner let out a whoop of laughter, but Molly merely shook her head, her cheeks a becoming shade of pink but her smile was happy. “I hope you’ll be better behaved in front of my mother, Mr. Holmes, since it’s of the utmost importance that she approves of you.”

“I promise to be nothing but a gentleman,” he said as he led the way upstairs.

* * *

“Absolutely not,” her mother said firmly from where she sat next to her on the settee. “Margaret, I forbid you from marrying this-this Bohemian!”

Feeling a headache coming on (not an unusual occurrence after one of her mother’s visits), Molly stood then pinched the bridge of her nose as she shut her eyes. “Mama, Mr. Holmes and I are not engaged.”

“Not for a lack of wanting on my part,” Sherlock said, grinning, from the chair by the fire.

She shot him a look she hoped said, “You’re not helping,” then she turned back to her mother. “We are merely courting, nothing is official yet.”

“But you said you have an understanding,” Juliana said, disapproval practically radiating from her. “If you don’t intend to marry, then this is all highly improper. What respectable gentleman would want a woman that has been soiled?”

Molly stared at her. “Exactly what are you implying, Mama?”

“I think it’s perfectly clear,” Sherlock said as he rose from the chair, his tone betraying his offended sensibilities. He approached the settee, his hand reaching out to take Molly’s as he addressed her mother. “Mrs. Hooper, I have nothing but the highest respect for your daughter. I assure you, nothing improper will happen between us while we are still unwed.”

“Then what are your intentions, Mr. Holmes?” Juliana asked, one eyebrow raised. “I’ve met many men like you – thinking that society’s rules and standards don’t apply to them and taking respectable young women down with them when they inevitably fall from grace.”

“My intention is nothing short of marriage, once the time is right. I wanted us to marry as soon as possible, but your daughter reminded me that society would not approve of such haste. She wants us to wait a full year.”

Molly could practically see her mother’s mind working through society’s expectations, the social calendar, and her own desire to see Molly married quickly. “A year is a bit much, especially considering Margaret’s age,” she mused, “but six months would be sufficient.” She nodded to herself. “Yes, a Christmas wedding would be ideal.”

Ignoring Sherlock’s delighted expression, Molly decided to take the practical route. “Mama, half the _ton_ will still be at their country estates for Christmas.”

“They’ll come back to town to see the Great Detective wed, I’m certain of it,” Juliana said, fully warming to the idea. She rose, eyes bright with the anticipation of making wedding preparations. “Leave everything to me, child. I must go, I have so much to do.” She swept out of the room.

Sherlock burst out laughing.

“Do shut up,” Molly muttered before she sat on the settee then groaned as she put her head in her hands.

He was at her side in an instant. “What’s wrong?” he murmured. “This is better than we could have hoped for.”

“Oh yes,” she muttered before looking at him, “having my mother take over preparations for my wedding, not to mention her moving it up six months because she thinks I’d be too old to have children if we wait any longer. Oh, and let’s not forget she practically accused us of-”

“Of giving into our passions?” he asked, his grin unrepentant.

“Yes.” She looked down at her hands, not wanting to see his face, then asked quietly, “Is this what you truly want, Mr. Holmes? A wife who lets people run roughshod over her and a mother-in-law that is a force of nature?”

He gently took her hands in his. “What I want, my dear Dr. Hooper, is a wife who knows when to pick her battles. While it is true that forces of nature are not dealt with easily, they are mercifully infrequent.” He slid off the settee to get on one knee in front of her.

Molly finally looked into his eyes, her own wide. “Mr. Holmes, what-”

“If we are to marry, my dear, darling Molly Hooper, then I insist on asking you properly.” He took a deep breath and it was his turn to look at their hands. “My entire life, I thought love would ruin me, that sentiment would dull my intellect. I’ve lived the life of a bachelor for so many years that I thought it was the only option for me.” He lifted his eyes to meet hers, his gaze so soft that she couldn’t help raising her right hand to cup his cheek. “Then I met the most intriguing woman, with an intelligence to match my own, and so attractive inside and out that I found myself wanting to make excuses just to be in the same room as her.”

She smiled weakly, feeling like her heart would burst from happiness. “I certainly hope you mean me.”

He chuckled. “There could be no one else.” He reached into the pocket of his waistcoat and pulled out a modest diamond ring. “This was my mother’s. It would have gone to Mycroft, but he prefers state secrets over romance.” Sherlock took a deep breath. “Molly, I love you so much more than I ever thought myself capable. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

Happy tears welled in her eyes as she murmured, “Yes, Sherlock. I love you with all of my heart.”

His face lit up then he slid the ring onto her left ring finger, his hands only shaking slightly from excitement, before he stood then gently pulled her to her feet and kissed her. It was soft and sweet and perfect, and Molly wanted it to never end.


End file.
